


Quarantine

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When the UK goes on lockdown, Dracula comes with a way that he can spend the time wisely
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 5





	Quarantine

**“But Mina, I want to go outside!!”**

Dracula laid on the sofa, hugging a pillow and giving Mina the Pout. Mina, however, was happily reading the newspaper. She didn’t take any notice of Drac’s immature outbursts, for there was nothing she could do.

**“Mina!”**

Drac threw a pillow to get her attention. The object flew past her face and hit the bookshelf. Sighing heavily, Mina put the paper down and looked at Drac through her glasses.

**“What?”**

**“I wanna go outside.”**

**“For the last time, Drac. You can’t. There’s a global pandemic on. I don’t want you to catch anything.”**

**“But I’m dead.”**

**“Yes, but other people don’t know that, do they?”**

**“I’m just so bored.”**

**“I know. But until it’s lifted, we have to obey the rules.”**

**“Fuck the rules.”**

Mina gave Drac a good, cold stare.

**“There’s no need to be like that, Drac. It’s for the public’s health and safety.”**

Drac knew what Mina meant but he was just so frustrated about it all. He missed the walks, the trips to the supermarket and taking Mina out. He hated being confined.

**“You can still go in the garden.”**

**“Oh, whoopee”**

Drac retorted sarcastically. Mina just rolled her eyes and went back to reading the newspaper. If he was going to be like this, than lockdown would be a nightmare. After a while, an idea hit Drac. Since he and Mina were confined together (aside from Mina getting shopping and medicine), they could use the time to get to know each other more intimately. Drac smiled a devilish grin.

**“Y’know Mina, now that we’re stuck in here, you and I will be spending a lot of time together.”**

**“Your point being?”**

**“Point being, you and I could get to know each other on a more _intimate_ level.”**

**“Oh?”**

Drac moved to where Mina was and placed his arm around her. With the other, he took the paper off her and pulled her slightly closer to him.

**“Oh. To know your hidden desires, your passions and your dreams.”**

***gulp***

**“I don’t know if I have any like that.”**

Mina’s cheeks turned a cherry colour. No one had asked her these questions before, not even Jonathan. Drac stroked his finger across Mina’s jawline and stopped it underneath her chin.

**“I’m sure you do, Mina. It’s just that you haven’t tapped into them yet. Allow me to help you in your journey of self-discovery.”**

**“But what if Jonathan came back?”**

**“I don’t think he will, with all this going on.”**

**“I don’t know. I just want to take things slow before we start anything.”**

**“I understand lubirea mea. Take as much time as you need. I will always be here for you.”**

**“Thanks, Drac.”**

Dracula ran his fingers through her hair, taking every detail on her. She was a precious gem, who didn’t deserve to be treated the way she was. His heart was hers and hers alone. She made him feel like he was the most luckiest man on Earth. That was more precious than anything in the world


End file.
